Sometimes in Merano
by Loethaelis
Summary: 2 years later, in Merano, things are rarely what they seem. Freddie/Anatoly.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) My first Chess fanfic! I'd like to thank Flowermasters, My lovely beta, for being a lovely beta. And KuroChi, my room mate, for not killing me in my sleep. The Russian words are translated at the bottom. Have fun!

Anatoly guessed he should be used to seeing tacky hotel ceilings by now. After 10 years on the circuit and 3 years as world champion, he figured he should have them all memorized. Even though this wasn't the championships, it had somehow gained the feeling of being just as important. Every match was important now the he was a Russian again.

It was his 2nd time looking at this particular ceiling in Merano, laying on his back with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. This time the company was different though. He vaguely heard the shower running in the bathroom as he began finding patterns in the tiling.

"Tolya!" His partner called from the bathroom as the water turned off. Anatoly sighed heavily, not responding. "Tolya!" He said again.

"What?" He responded dispassionately.

"We're out of shampoo." Freddie Trumper rounded the corner with a towel tucked loosely around his waist.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Anatoly didn't stop staring at the ceiling, lost in thought and responding to Freddie on autopilot.

"I don't know, pay attention to me?" he suggested. Anatoly still didn't look at him. Freddie was about to speak again when Anatoly cut him off with a look, finally tearing his gaze away from the ceiling.

"I have a match in 36 hours, I'm not in the mood for one of your games."

"Fine." Freddie crossed his arms with a huff and leaned against the wall. An angry silence hung heavily in the air, which Anatoly pointedly ignored. "How 'bout some chess then?"

Anatoly closed his eyes. "Alright, but get some clothes on." Freddie threw him a disgusted look before moving to obey. He was Anatoly's second after all. A wicked thought crossed his mind.

"Wanna play for stakes?" He asked with a grin. Anatoly raised his head off the bed.

"What kind?" he asked warily. Last time Freddie had uttered those words, the marks hadn't faded for a week, not that anyone had been able to see them.

"Whoever wins, tops," Freddie said with a shrug. Anatoly shook his head. Seeing as his track record for winning was remarkably better than Freddie's, he didn't see too big of a risk. Besides, he figured Freddie just wanted to get some either way.

His train of thought was cut short as Freddie leapt onto the bed and straddled him. "Or we could just _yebat' _and get it over with." Anatoly said dryly.

"Oh you naughty boy." Freddie's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Bite me."

"You'd like it." Anatoly dropped his head back to the bed, attempting to ignore the man straddling his waist.

They weren't in love by any stretch of the imagination, but they were both red blooded males with a thirst for challenges and competition. Anatoly had only agreed to take Freddie on as his second because he was, after all, a brilliant chess player. It wasn't for the reasons his wife and Molokov assumed. Those came later.

After becoming Anatoly's second, Freddie seemed to make it his mission to bed Anatoly, trying to catch him off guard at every opportunity. In all reality, Anatoly figured he should thank Freddie for making him keep his guard up and stay on form. The sex was good too.

Anatoly could feel Freddie staring at him, even though his eyes were closed. "Are we going to play chess, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Anatoly arched an eyebrow, keeping his eyes closed. Freddie 'hmphed' loudly before sitting back on his feet, keeping Anatoly pinned to the bed.

"You're no fun." Freddie said as Anatoly propped himself up on his elbows.

"I didn't realize we were here for fun." Freddie met his gaze with a smirk. The unspoken battle for dominance was a common occurrence between them, with neither backing down until one or the other ended up on their back, bent over, tied down, or all of the above.

"Chess it is then." Freddie slid off the bed and made his way to the picture window that the chess board had been set up by. Anatoly begrudgingly followed him.

"_Shilo moyei zadniste." _He muttered.

"I can hear you, ya know." Freddie responded.

"_Da." _Anatoly sat down on the black side of , gesturing for Freddie to sit at the white. "You first."

"Do you agree to the stakes?" Freddie cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Anatoly asked redundantly. Freddie grinned and readied himself for the game that was brewing.

Within the first few moves, Anatoly recognized Freddie's Alekhine defense and countered easily, capturing most of his pawns and a bishop in the first few minutes. He was, however, have trouble figuring out what Freddie's exact intentions were. Maybe he was right and all Freddie wanted was to get laid.

"Since you seem so intent on losing, I'll let you choose how you want it tonight." Freddie started taunting.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Anatoly responded as he captured one of Freddie's knights. "I might ask the same question of you." Freddie was silent as he contemplated his next move. He'd only ever gotten Anatoly to give up a game in favor of a physical fight twice, and it was honors even so far. He watched Anatoly stand and go to the closet, removing his jacket and hanging it up before sliding the braces off his shoulder to hang at his hips. His shirt and undershirt came quickly after, then he grabbed an older shirt that had seen it's day long ago and put it on. He did up the few middle buttons, leaving parts of his chest and stomach exposed.

"You look better like this, ya know?" Freddie was surprisingly earnest, throwing Anatoly for a slight loop.

"Like what?"

"All relaxed and smiling. I imagine you'd have a lot more female fans if you smiled in public." They may not have been in love, but they did carry a sort of begrudging affection for each other.

Anatoly laughed mirthlessly. "But then you'd have to fight them off so you could have your wicked way with me." He offered a rue smile to Freddie, who stood.

"I'd be doing you a favor, considering your track record." They stood facing each other for a few moments before Freddie stalked forward. Anatoly may have been tall, wiry and the least graceful dancer on earth, but that didn't stop him from knowing how to fight well. He was solid. Freddie guessed it was a genetic trait for Russians to be good fighters. Freddie made an almost feeble attempt to tackle Anatoly, that the Russian dodged easily, sending Freddie sprawling on his front. He had just enough time to roll over before Anatoly dropped to his knees and straddled him, placing his hands on either side of Freddie's head.

"You missed." Freddie said as he attempted to throw Anatoly off by pushing to one side, but Anatoly rolled with it, ending up back on top, holding Freddie's wrists above his head.

"No, I think I'm right where I need to be." Anatoly smirked, allowing himself to enjoy the competition. Freddie stilled, seeming to weigh his options. After several long moments, he grinned, obviously having thought of a wonderful plan.

"I'm not gonna give up this easy. I'm gonna fight you all the way." Anatoly laughed.

"Good." He dipped his head down to steal a hot kiss from Freddie, who responded easily. Just because they fought at every other turn, didn't mean they didn't enjoy the gentler parts of shagging the daylights out of each other. Freddie shifted under him, trying to break Anatoly's iron grip. Anatoly pulled back, laughing breathlessly.

"What happened to fighting me?" Freddie tried weakly to get away, not really sure he wanted to anymore. "I know you can do better than that." Anatoly taunted. Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"You really want a fight?" Freddie asked incredulously.

"Yes." Anatoly was confused for only a second, but it was enough for Freddie to throw him off and stand up.

"You never learn do you?" He took a fighting stance, expecting Anatoly to not be still stunned and laying on the floor like he was.

"If you stay there, you know what I'll do." Freddie stalked forward as Anatoly stood up.

"Who says I wouldn't like it?" Anatoly took a step back as Freddie came forward, his back hit the wall. Freddie stopped an inch away, not quite touching Anatoly, but sharing breath. Anatoly's heart skipped a beat as they locked eyes. Freddie's eyes were dark with pent up hunger. Two weeks of constant travel and matches had left little time for anything more than a quick shag against the door a week ago.

Freddie's hand brushed every so gently up Anatoly's arm, leaving goose-bumps in it's wake. "You like this." Freddie stated. "You. The world champion chess grandmaster. You like it when I take control and you know it. You love it." His eyes broke from Anatoly's and began roaming over the Russian's body. His hands ran feather light touches down the exposed portions of his torso, making him shiver involuntarily. Freddie laughed quietly.

"Stop." Anatoly said weakly.

"Make me." Freddie pressed closer, forcing Anatoly fully against the wall and grabbing his belt loops to grind against him. Anatoly stayed stoic, though his whole body convulsed with the effort of keeping quiet.

Freddie may not have been good at many other things in life besides chess and money, but sex was one of they few other things he'd bothered being good at. And right now, Anatoly hated him for that.

"I said make me." Freddie straightened as tall as he could. Anatoly turned his head, looking anywhere but Freddie's face. Freddie laughed. "But you don't want to." He teased.

Anatoly fought the urge to give in a steadied his voice to speak. "Freddie. Stop." He stared him straight in the eyes and grabbed the hand that was involved in raising Goosebumps on his torso, forcing it away. Freddie's eyes widened for a split second, as if he expected Anatoly to do something else. Anatoly pushed forward, stepping away from the wall, making Freddie fall backwards, which would have been fine, except for the fact that Anatoly still had a hold of his wrist and didn't let go soon enough to not be pulled down on top of Freddie. Not that being on top was bad, it was just an ungraceful way to get there.

Freddie gasped a moment later, trying to regain the wind that Anatoly had knocked out of him when he landed, making Anatoly laugh.

"Are you alright?" Anatoly asked. Freddie shot him a sarcastic glare as his breathing evened out.

"Other than just having had a Russian knock the wind out of me, just peachy keen." He laughed ruefully as well. There was a comfortable silence until Freddie asked;

"Are you gonna get up?" Anatoly put his hands on Freddie's shoulders, pinning him to the floor.

"Why should I?" He smiled, Freddie gave him a petulant look. Anatoly patted his cheek condescendingly. "You never learn, do you?"

"You're the one who didn't let go." Freddie laughed.

"You're the one who fell." Anatoly shot back. "_Umnyi Odnogo_"

"I never know what you're saying, you know." Freddie gave up trying to sit up and laid his head back on the floor.

"_Mne Eto nravit sya_" Freddie shook his head.

"Why do I even bother?" He asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Because you like it" Anatoly responded to the rhetorical question.

"Fuck off."

"We'll get to that." Anatoly flashed an almost predatory grin before Freddie tried to push him off. He retaliated by grabbing a pillow that was somehow nearby and whacking him in the head with it.

"Did you seriously just hit me with a pillow?" Freddie asked sardonically. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yep" Anatoly responded as he hit him again. Freddie put his hands up to shield his face.

"Stop" He said, attempting to be serious. When you're being hit in the head with a pillow by the world chess grandmaster, the absurdity of the situation tends to shine through. Freddie laughed. "Stop!" Anatoly righted himself so he was fully on top of Freddie with his legs on either side of the American's hips.

"Why?" Anatoly was laughing too.

"Because I want to make it to a bed."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Anatoly threw the pillow somewhere across the room in the bed's general direction and started playing with the buttons on the collar of Freddie's shirt.

"You may enjoy rug burn. But I don't." Freddie grabbed Anatoly's left hand and started sitting up. Anatoly sighed and helped him stand up before following him across the room.

"But it's so attractive on you." Anatoly teased as he wrapped his arms around Freddie's waist, knowing it bothered the American to no end. Freddie shook his head and turned to Anatoly, not breaking his grip.

"It looks better on you." He said before he kissed Anatoly hotly. The Russian responded easily, moving his hands a little lower down Freddie's back to push their hips together. Freddie's hands wound their way into Anatoly's curly hair as the back of his legs hit the bed.

Yebat' = fuck

_Shilo moyei zadniste = Pain in the ass_

_Da = Yes _

_Umnyi Odnogo = smart one_

_Mne eto nravit sya = I like it that way._

Just out of Curiosity, what do you guys want to see in the next chapter?

_1. Continuing exactly where I left off_

_2. Fading in as They're falling asleep_

_3. At dinner the next night (Where the plot kicks in)_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Sorry the plot hasn't quite all the way kicked in yet, I'm working on it! Thanks again to Flowermasters, my lovely beta.

It was early the next morning when Anatoly awoke, thoroughly entangled in the sheets and Freddie. He blinked owlishly, trying to remember what had woken him up. It was something about a dream he couldn't quite remember. All he saw was a familiar woman's face that he couldn't seem to put a name to. He sighed and laid back, trying to decide if getting up was a good course of action.

If he got up, Freddie would undoubtedly wake up, then his peaceful morning would be shot. But then again, the breakfast hall was downstairs. If he moved quick enough, he could get out of the room before Freddie roused and have a somewhat quiet meal.

He did have to admit that waking up next to a warm body on a cold morning had it's advantages. With another sigh, Anatoly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

His clothes were thankfully hung in the closet, instead of spread across the floor as usual, so it was easy enough to creep across the room and get dressed.

Once in the hall outside their room, Anatoly stood tall and cleared his throat. It was still very early and no one except the hotel staff were up and even some of them still looked asleep. The halls leading to the dining room were still empty, much to Anatoly's relief. The dining room itself was very sparsely occupied by a few others, scattered across the room, all in various stages of wakefulness. There was one woman who was seated with her back Anatoly. Her raven hair was pulled into a bun at the base of her neck, reminding him of Florence. He quickly turned his attention to the drink table that was set up for night owls and early birds with coffee and hot water for tea and cocoa. The clock said it was 5:30. Still too early for food, but the pots were all hot and relatively fresh.

Anatoly grabbed a large cup and poured himself a cup of tea before finding an empty table facing the window. It was already starting to be a beautiful morning, even though the sun hadn't risen yet. It was just starting to tinge the sky with orange and pink hues, making it look like a watercolor painting.

He hadn't been able to watch a sunrise in ages. Not since Florence. Whenever he'd been up this early since it had been for travel or practice. It was an increasingly rare occasion when he could just sit and watch something, with time to himself. He found his mind playing out strategies on the checkered table cloth.

Then again, Chess was why he was here in the first place. The dark haired woman shifted in her seat, as she'd seen something out the window. Anatoly glanced out as he sipped his tea. All he saw was a bird landing in a far off tree, nothing attention grabbing. He went back to following the strategies on the tablecloth with his fingers.

"I'd know that habit anywhere, Tolya." Anatoly looked up, startled to see Florence standing across the table from him.

"Florence!" He stood, not sure of how to react.

"It's good to see you." Florence came around the table to hug Anatoly, and for once in his life, he had no moves planned in advance.

"Chto vy zdes' delaete?" He always resorted to Russian when he was lost. "Sorry… why are you here?"

Florence laughed, a soothingly familiar sound to Anatoly. "The same reason you are." She shrugged. "The tournament." Anatoly stood awkwardly, searching for words.

"You're the last person I expected to see." He made to sit down, gesturing for Florence to do the same. "Still the early worm, I see."

"Bird, Tolya. Early bird," She laughed. Anatoly grinned. That was one thing he did miss about Florence, was she would correct him when he mangled English aphorisms, whereas Freddie just sighed and got annoyed.

"And yes, I still get up early. I've never been a heavy sleeper, you know that." She trailed off into an awkward silence as they both looked at everything but each other's faces. It was then that Anatoly noticed the ring on her finger. She shifted her hands into her lap.

"His name is Alonso… Alonso Frame." Anatoly nodded. Knowing Florence had moved on made him a little sad, but relieved all the same. He'd moved on as well, though not to where he wanted to be.

"I'm happy for you." Anatoly said, and he meant it. Florence smiled and all the awkwardness melted away.

Freddie meandered into the dining room about an hour and a half later to find Anatoly sitting alone at his table with a rare smile lighting his face.

"Did you get laid while I was asleep?" He sat down, facing Anatoly with a cup of coffee between his hands.

"No…"Anatoly shook his head, debating on whether or not to tell Freddie about Florence. He decided against it, because he hadn't brought Freddie up while talking to Florence. "Just got some issues resolved."

"Whatever you call it." Freddie teased. Anatoly sighed.

"Why does me being happy automatically make you assume I've had sex?"

"Because it's usually the case." Freddie leaned back in his chair, grinning.

"Food should be out soon." Anatoly commented as he glanced at the clock.

"Nice segue." Freddie laughed.

"I'm hungry." Anatoly shrugged. They sat in companionable silence for a while until a waitress started bringing out trays of food the buffet table. It wasn't the food, however that caught Freddie's attention. It was the waitress herself. She was small, 5'2" at the most with bright blond hair. Anatoly hit him on the back of the head as he walked by.

"No" he laughed. It wasn't her feminine charms that had caught his attention though. It was the strong sense that he'd met her before. She moved quickly with a long stride that made her tight curls bounce attractively around her face, despite looking slightly flustered. Her green eyes sparkled in amusement at something Anatoly had said to her as he filled his plate. Freddie watched closely as they exchanged words. He could read what was going on, but it was obviously amusing to them.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked as Anatoly returned to the table.

"Just the waitress… she was warning me against the Crepes." Anatoly responded, slightly puzzled. "Why?"

"She looks really familiar for some reason."

"Her name's Eva." Anatoly said before taking a bite."

"How do you know?" Freddie almost sounded defensive.

"I read her name tag." Anatoly shrugged.

"Oh" Freddie backed down.

"Why do you care?" Anatoly asked.

"I don't!" Freddie really was defensive this time.

"Whatever you say." Anatoly grinned.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of practice matches between the two men, only interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Anatoly jumped up to answer it.

"Mr. Sergievsky?" It was Eva, the waitress from earlier.

"Yes?" He opened the door all the way.

"This came for you at the front desk." She almost stuttered, staring at him with awe evident on her face. She held out a small paper wrapped package. Anatoly took it gently as she backed away down the hall.

"What was that about?" Freddie looked up from the chessboard.

"I have no idea." Anatoly opened the package to reveal a small wooden figure of a child with a note saying 'Remember Bangkok' The corners of Anatoly's mouth twitched into a smile.

"What is it?" Freddie crossed the room, to see what Anatoly was holding. "I don't get it." he said, turning the figure over in his hands, not seeing the note that Anatoly surreptitiously slid into his pocket.

"I do." Anatoly's smile changed to a smug grin.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"No." Anatoly laughed, knowing he was getting to Freddie.

"Why not?" Freddie pressed.

"Because I don't want to." Anatoly laughed. Freddie huffed and crossed his arms childishly. Anatoly could see the wheels turning in his head, plotting a way to force it out of him. "I know what you're thinking." Anatoly said conversationally as he turned to go back to the chessboard, but Freddie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Do you now?" His voice dropped to almost a growl.

"Especially now." Anatoly smiled. "Do you always resort to sex when you can't get your way?" Freddie looked taken aback. "I told you I knew what you were thinking." Anatoly turned to face him fully.

"You may be unpredictable on the board, but in life, you're an open book." He continued, walking towards Freddie, who backed away. "You think that if you get me in bed, or at your mercy, I'll tell you." He laughed inwardly. "But you back down soon as I catch on." Freddie jumped when he hit the wall. "Why is that, I wonder?"

"Because you're right." Freddie's voice was steady.

_Chto vy zdes' delaete? = why are you here?_

_(A/N) No, Florence is not going to be causing any problems between the boys, she's just there for chess. And if anyone got the Alonso reference, you get 10 internet cookies!_


End file.
